思い出の結び:君はもう来ない
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pergilah kenangan. Dia sudah tidak akan datang.


Dia … tidak akan datang.

Sudah ….

* * *

思い出の結び~君はもう来ない~

Omoide no Musubi~Kimi wa Mou Konai~

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **: Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **AU. OOC-ness.**_

* * *

 _16 Agustus 2017._

Yamanaka Ino melihat sekitarnya. Mata kebiruannya melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang menarik, sebagai usahanya untuk tak membiarkan air mata mengalir.

Ah, anak-anak yang berlarian dengan tawa lebar—berisik. Wanita yang tampak sebagai ibunya berulang kali memperingatkan dan berulang kali pula diabaikan. Ya, siapa juga yang mau mendengar jika tegurannya dilakukan dengan suara lembut begitu?

Seorang wanita muda terus berbicara dengan nada kesal melalui ponsel pintarnya. Dengan tatapan gelisah, sesekali ia akan melihat jam tangan yang meliliti tangan kirinya.

Tak jauh dari si wanita muda, sepasang muda-mudi tampak tak acuh dan tertawa-tawa seolah tak ada masalah. Duduk di pojokan dan merasa dunia ada milik berdua—Ino segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

Ada juga seorang bapak yang terus mondar-mandir bertanya pada petugas berseragam.

"Kapan pesawatnya akan berangkat?"

Hanya karena sebuah pengumuman _delay_ , berbagai macam reaksi bisa Ino lihat. Ia sendiri …

Ia sendiri kini tak dapat menahan tangisannya lebih lama.

Kenapa pesawatnya harus _delay_ dan membiarkannya menunggu lebih lama dengan perasaan tak menyenangkan?

Padahal dua hari yang lalu, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan merasa sesesak ini ….

o-o-o-o-o

 _14 Agustus 2017._

Yamanaka Ino pertama kali _mengenal_ Uchiha Sasuke di saat bebungaan sedang tumbuh berkembang. Hal itu terjadi sekitar empat bulan yang lalu.

Di zaman serba ketergantungan dengan teknologi seperti sekarang, pertemuan melalui internet sudah bukan hal yang aneh. Bermula dari keterlibatan di suatu forum dengan orang-orang yang memiliki minat sama, ketertarikan bisa sewaktu-waktu muncul.

Hal itulah yang menimpa Ino. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa keisengannya mencari tahu cara-cara merawat tomat ceri akan membawanya pada suatu grup pecinta tomat. Padahal, Ino hanya ingin tahu cara pengembangbiakkan buah yang merupakan favoritnya tersebut.

(Kalau ia sudah tahu dan bisa menghasilkan tomat ceri yang enak, dia tak perlu lagi mengalokasikan sebagian uangnya untuk membeli tomat ceri tiap bulan, bukan?)

o-o-o-o-o

 _8 April 2017._

"Apa-apaan ini? Forum pecinta tomat?"

Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menaikkan alisnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan sebagian rambut ke belakang telinga.

Ia sudah melihat layar laptopnya lebih dekat dan ia tak salah lihat. Rasa penasarannya tergelitik.

"Memang sih, di zaman sekarang, forum seperti apa pun bisa kautemukan dengan mudah."

Sambil menahan tawa, Ino menyusuri satu demi satu topik yang ada dalam forum pecinta tomat tersebut. Semua yang berhubungan dengan tomat ada di situ. Dari yang serius sampai yang jelas-jelas tampak bagaikan lelucon. Dari cara merawat tomat sampai resep-resep makanan yang menggunakan tomat sebagai bahannya. Bahkan ada pula potongan-potongan gambar tomat yang muncul dari suatu anime ataupun manga.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Tangannya masih terus bergerak di atas tetikus. Menggeser-geser kursor hingga tampilan layar kerap berubah.

Dalam sekejap Ino mengetahui. Dalam forum aneh itu, ada satu orang yang tampak begitu aktif. Jika ditelusuri lebih lanjut, bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa sekarang pun orang tersebut masih _online_ dalam forum.

Satu topik baru saja diunggah olehnya.

Orang itu menggunakan nama: _UchihaTomato_.

o-o-o-o-o

 _20 May 2017._

Ino tidak ingat kapan ia menjadi sebegitu dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk join dalam forum pecinta tomat (untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti—penasaran saja, mungkin …), sebisa mungkin ia mencoba aktif dalam forum tersebut.

Ino adalah Ino. Di mana pun, ia selalu menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang ceria. Ia berusaha aktif dalam tiap pembicaraan. Ia berusaha mengunggah topik-topik seputar tomat yang sekiranya menarik. Di samping itu, terkadang ia pun melaporkan perkembangan tomat ceri yang tengah ia rawat. Ya, Ino akhirnya semakin mantap untuk menanam tomat ceri miliknya sendiri setelah diyakinkan oleh Uchiha Tomato—yang tak lain adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benar-benar deh," ujar Ino sambil tertawa-tawa di telepon. "Kalau melihat pembawaanmu di forum, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kau itu orang yang sebegitunya dingin, Sasuke!"

" _Berisik Ino!_ "

"Pencitraan yaa~! Bagaimana kalau anggota forum yang lain tahu bahwa kau sebegininya tak ramah?"

" _Kau mengancamku?_ "

"Penginnya sih …."

Jawaban Ino mendapat helaan napas dari lawan bicaranya. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke akhirnya menjawab,

" _Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku mau-maunya menunjukkan jati diriku padamu, Ino! Bahkan anggota lama forum itu pun tak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya!_ "

Ino beranjak dari mejanya dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang. Sebuah senyum ia tunjukkan.

"Jangan ngaco, deh! Aku yang menemukanmu tahu!"

" _Penguntit!"_

"Salahmu sendiri pasang _user name_ yang bisa menuntunku untuk menemukan nama aslimu dengan mudah!" Ino menjulurkan lidah, meski ia tahu lawan bicaranya tak akan dapat melihat.

 _"Memang seharusnya diganti, ya?"_

"Biarkan saja. Kalaupun yang lain sudah tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya, toh mereka pun nggak keberatan. Makanya nggak ada satu pun yang berusaha mengungkitnya, 'kan?"

 _"… Kecuali kau."_

"Kecuali aku."

 _"… Dan kenapa kau sebegitu ngototnya ingin tahu tentang aku?"_

Ino memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Entah lampu yang tergantung di atas sana membuatnya sejenak kesilauan, atau Ino hanya ingin memutar ulang memorinya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke saat itu, ia memejamkan mata.

"Itu sih … kenapa, ya?"

Ino bukan tidak tahu jawabannya.

Ia tahu pasti.

 _Ia tertarik pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

o-o-o-o-o

 _1 Juni 2017._

Ino dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu langsung. Setidaknya, tidak sampai saat ini. Keduanya dipisahkan oleh jarak dan kesibukan masing-masing. Dengan pesawat, dibutuhkan waktu sekitar empat sampai lima jam untuk saling mencapai tempat masing-masing (itu pun jika tidak menghitung waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk transit).

Ino adalah seorang pegawai di kantor yang bergerak di bidang penerbitan. Memang, sesekali ia harus melakukan trip keluar kota maupun keluar negeri untuk mencari bahan referensi untuk pekerjaannya, tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia mendapat tugas sampai ke tempat Sasuke berada. Andai kesempatan itu datang, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya, meski harus _gontok-gontokan_ dengan pegawai lainnya.

Sasuke sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa pasca sarjana. Ia melanjutkan studinya sampai ke negeri yang jauh hanya karena ia tak terlalu ingin berada di dalam rumah yang membuatnya sesak. Atau setidaknya, itulah pengakuan Sasuke pada Ino.

(Seandainya Sasuke jujur, Ino sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya mengapa laki-laki itu sampai mau menceritakan kondisi rumahnya pada Ino. Ino kerap menduga-duga, tapi tak mau banyak berharap ….)

"Jadi?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Di sebelah mejanya, terduduk seorang perempuan berambut merah muda. Tatapan perempuan itu mengarah pada layar datar komputer di hadapanny. Namun, Ino yakin kalau perempuan itu tengah mengajak Ino berbicara.

"Jadi apanya, Sakura?"

Ino menjawab sembari merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Ia kemudian mengelus lengannya yang tak tertutupi kain. Sudah bulan Juni, hawa panas yang lembap sudah mulai terasa. Diam-diam Ino berharap bahwa pendingin ruangan di kantornya tak dimatikan lagi seperti tahun lalu untuk alasan penghematan. Mana bisa ia bertahan melawan panasnya musim panas hanya dengan modal kipas angin? _Ewwwh_!

Tangannya kemudian mengambil salah satu buku dari atas tumpukan. Ia mengipas-ngipaskan buku tersebut untuk melawan hawa panas yang entah kenapa sudah mulai ia rasakan. Padahal ini baru bulan Juni! Namun, lihat pakaiannya—sudah seperti di puncak musim panas.

Kemeja setengah lengan berwarna ungu muda dengan bahan tipis dipadu dengan rok biru dongker selutut. Sebagai tambahan, Ino mengenakan stocking berwarna kulit dengan bahan yang tak terlalu panas. Jika dibandingkan, penampilan Sakura pun tak jauh berbeda.

"Sudah dengar belum?" Sakura melanjutkan sembari tersenyum manis. Kali ini sambil menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kemungkinan, bulan Agustus akan ada dinas luar, lho."

"Hooo …."

"Destinasinya … ke tempat pacarmu berada."

"Sasuke bukan pacar—eh? Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aduh, aduh, padahal aku nggak bilang itu Sasuke, lho?" Sakura meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulut—entah apa maksudnya. Mau menutupi senyumnya yang terkesan mengejek? Tetap saja senyuman itu terlihat jelas di mata Ino.

"Sakura, tadi kaubilang apa? Jadi … jadi … akan ada dinas luar ke …?"

Satu jawaban Sakura membuat Ino meletakkan secara asal buku yang semula ia pakai untuk mengusir hawa panas. Ia pun langsung beranjak dari kursi untuk menyambangi ruangan tempat bosnya berada.

Hawa panas yang Ino rasakan sebelumnya, terlupakan begitu saja.

o-o-o-o-o

 _10 Juni 2017._

"Masih ada sekitar dua bulanan lagi!"

 _"Hmm ..."_

"Sasuke, kaudengar aku tidak, sih?"

Lagi-lagi Ino harus mendengar helaan napas sebelum Sasuke menjawab, _"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, dua bulanan lagi, 'kan?"_

Dari suara gerakan yang terdengar melalui telepon, Ino bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke sedang mengerjakan laporan atau apa pun tugas kuliahnya. Ino sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi ia pun belum ingin memutus percakapan.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke memang tampaknya sedang begitu sibuk. Di forum pun, dia hampir tak pernah muncul. Yah, tapi memang forum pecinta tomat itu kini sudah setengah terbengkalai. Tak ada topik untuk dibahas dan anggota-anggota yang lain pun sudah tak ada yang terlalu antusias. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai forum tersebut mati seutuhnya.

Ino sedikit melirik ke arah beranda yang pintunya memang ia buka sedikit untuk membiarkan angin masuk. Karena itulah, samar-samar warna hijau dan merah tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Tanaman tomat cerinya memang sudah berbuah beberapa kali semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menanamnya. Sudah sejak dua bulanan yang lalu ….

"Dua bulan lagi ada apa, hayo?" ujar Ino sambil menahan tawanya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman untuk mengambil segelas air putih dari keran.

 _"Kau ini bocah, ya?"_

Ino tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya. Sesibuk-sibuknya Sasuke, ia masih tetap menyempatkan diri untuk meladeni Ino. Satu hal yang membuat Ino merasa bahwa Sasuke memang menghargainya ….

Tidak usah berpikiran terlalu jauh. Setidaknya, Sasuke bisa menghargainya sebagai seorang teman, 'kan?

Ino sudah hendak menjawab, saat tiba-tiba kalimatnya terpotong oleh satu ucapan dari Sasuke.

 _"Tapi … masih dua bulan lagi, ya?"_ Suara itu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Ada ketidakpuasan di sana. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan secara perlahan dan … lembut …,

 _"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, Ino."_

Seketika, gerakan Ino yang tengah membawa gelas untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya terhenti. Wajahnya terasa menghangat—panas.

Panas ….

Bukan, bukan karena cuaca panas hari itu. Meskipun saat mengeceknya tadi, suhu di tempat tinggal Ino sudah mencapai dua puluh delapan derajat. Tidak, seharusnya memang belum sepanas itu.

Lagi pula, apa-apaan debaran di dadanya itu?

Juga, senyum yang semakin lama semakin melebar itu?

o-o-o-o-o

 _14 Agustus 2017._

Ino tak bisa menepis kecanggungan yang terjadi pada awal pertemuan mereka di bandara. Mereka memang sudah saling mengetahui wajah satu sama lain, mereka pun sudah sering berbicara melalui telepon dan sesekali _video call_. Tapi, untuk bertemu langsung … hari itu adalah pertama kalinya.

Ino memang dibuat menunggu beberapa saat hingga ia sudah berkali-kali mendecak tak sabar. Namun, semua omelan yang hendak ia lontarkan pada Sasuke menguap begitu saja saat ia pertama kalinya mendengar suara Sasuke menyapanya secara langsung.

"Hei."

Tak ada permintaan maaf. Hanya satu kata itu dan,

"Ayo!"

Sasuke pun membantu Ino membawakan kopernya yang tidak terlalu besar. Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan sampai ke tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu, Ino dipersilakan untuk duduk di depan sementara Sasuke bergegas memasukkan koper Ino ke bagasi belakang.

 _Mobil Sasuke_ , batin Ino. Ia melirik ke jok belakang yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku. Bahkan tampak ada kemeja di sana. Tak ada pengharum mobil. Jika di jok belakang tak ada barang-barang itu, koper Ino sebenarnya bisa saja diletakkan di sana.

Bunyi pintu belakang ditutup menyentak lamunan Ino. Rupanya Sasuke sudah selesai memasukkan kopernya.

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya Sasuke. Jelas ia heran melihat Ino yang masih saja berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak langsung masuk untuk duduk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hahaha."

 _Aduh, tenangkan dirimu, Ino! Tenangkan dirimu!_

"Kau mau langsung diantar ke hotel tempatmu menginap?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah keduanya naik ke dalam mobil.

"Ng! Kau ada kuliah lagi jam dua, 'kan?"

Sasuke sekilas melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Masih ada waktu, sih. Mau makan siang dulu?"

"Wah, boleh, boleh! Kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar."

"Ya, kau memilih penerbangan yang sampainya tepat di jam makan siang. Di pesawat nggak dikasih makan apa-apa?"

"Tadi pagi doang, sih …." Setelah menjawab itu, Ino menguap lebar-lebar. "Di pesawat susah tidur," jelas Ino kemudian, berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin.

Sasuke tak menanggapi lebih lanjut. Hanya suara pendingin mobil yang menderu. Ino sesaat melirik ke luar. Cuaca begitu teriknya. Musim panas yang sesungguhnya sudah datang.

Musim panas di suatu kota asing yang tak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

Dan bersama seseorang asing yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Seharusnya, kecemasan itu ada, tapi sebaliknya … Ino tak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain berusaha untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tak kunjung mereda. Debaran inilah yang membuat kecanggungan di antara mereka jadi makin terasa.

Ino yakin, bukan hanya dia yang merasa … _tak nyaman_. Bukan dalam artian tak suka atau benci hingga menjadi tak nyaman. Perasaan ini, seperti perasaan saat sedang menahan segala luapan emosi agar tak tumpah keluar—ketidakpercayaan, kerinduan, bahagia, haru, penasaran, ketidaksabaran, perasaan menggebu, juga ketertarikan yang semakin dalam dan semakin tak dapat ditutupi lagi.

Sasuke memang berusaha setengah mati (terlihat sekali, kok!) agar suasana di antara mereka bisa terkesan biasa. Mereka sudah cukup saling mengenal satu sama lain, 'kan? Namun, Ino bisa merasakan. Tidak hanya saat pertama kali bertemu tadi, sampai sekarang pun, kecanggungan itu masih ada di antara mereka. Apa … Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan?

Apakah kecanggungan yang mereka rasakan terjadi karena alasan yang sama?

Apa … perasaan keduanya mutual?

Ino menelan ludah.

"Rasanya nggak bisa kupercaya," ujar Ino memberanikan diri.

Karena Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan merespons, Ino melanjutkan, "Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Hmm …."

"Kau lebih tampan dari yang kulihat di _video call_ , Sasuke. Hahaha."

"Diamlah, Ino!" ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Saat Ino menoleh, ia bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu yang tampak begitu serius memperhatikan jalan. Namun, samar, ada rona merah di pipi laki-laki tersebut.

"Biarkan aku berkonsentrasi menyetir. Kau tidur sajalah dulu. Nanti kubangunkan kalau kita sudah sampai di restoran."

"Memangnya aku mengganggu banget, ya~?"

"Setidaknya … keberadaanmu saja membuatku kacau."

"Hah?"

"Karena aku pun nggak percaya. Pada akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Bukan sekadar di telepon. Dan ini … terasa bagaikan …."

Sampai di sana, Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun, dari rona merah yang semakin terlihat itu, Ino sudah tak memerlukan penjelasan apa-apa.

Seperti kata Sasuke, ia akan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Sembari berharap, begitu ia membuka mata nanti, semua yang tengah ia alami sekarang … bukanlah mimpi belaka.

~o. O. o~

Setelah makan siang bersama, Ino diantarkan ke hotel tempat ia akan menginap. Sebenarnya, sebelum benar-benar memesan hotel, Ino pernah sekali bercanda bahwa ia ingin menginap di tempat Sasuke. Alasannya, untuk menghemat uang.

Namun, begitu Sasuke menyatakan bahwa ia tak keberatan, justru Ino yang langsung mundur. Ia pun segera mengungkapkan bahwa ia menerima uang dari perusahaan dan karena itulah, memesan hotel bukan masalah baginya.

Sekarang, dipikir-pikir lagi, Ino merasa sedikit menyesal.

"Jadi, ini kutaruh sini saja, ya?" ujar Sasuke sembari meletakkan koper Ino di samping tempat tidur.

Saat itu, Ino tengah membuka pintu yang mengarah ke beranda. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau … sudah mau pergi lagi?"

Sasuke kembali melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, iya, iya. Kuliahmu, ya!" Ino memaksakan cengiran lebar. "Aku juga sehabis beres-beres dan istirahat sejenak, mau segera mengitari daerah sini untuk mengambil foto kok."

"Yah …." Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kalau nggak ada kuliah, aku bisa saja mengantarmu berkeliling …."

Ino berjalan berhati-hati sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang. Begitu sampai di dekat Sasuke, dia membungkuk, untuk bisa melihat langsung ke mata Sasuke yang saat itu tengah sedikit menunduk. Ino tersenyum.

"Bolos saja?"

"Hah?"

Begitu Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, Ino tertawa-tawa. Lalu, dengan sigap, perempuan berambut pirang itu segera mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke.

"Aku bercanda. Sana kuliah!"

"Apaan, sih? Dasar …."

Ino pun segera membalikkan badan dan duduk di satu sofa panjang. Tangannya kemudian meraih remote yang semula diletakkan di atas meja pendek dan segera memencet tombol untuk menyalakan televisi.

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang berkata-kata. Sasuke pun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Akhirnya, perhatian Ino kembali tertuju pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa masih di situ? Nggak jalan?"

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke malah mendekat ke arah Ino. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk _tepat_ di sebelah Ino—menempel dengan sangat dekat—meski jelas masih banyak tempat kosong di sofa panjang tersebut.

"Sa—"

"Masih ada waktu. Sebentar lagi saja …."

Ino tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang kembali memanas. Haruskah ia menyalakan pendingin ruangan? Tapi ia tak ingin beranjak. Ah, angin dari celah pintu beranda yang ia biarkan terbuka tak banyak membantu ….

Panas.

Ino jadi tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tanpa Ino sadari, tangannya bergerak. Ia pun meraih lengan kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke bukan tak menyadari tapi ia juga tak menepis tangan Ino.

(Tak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukan hal itu, 'kan?)

"Kalau aku nggak bercanda dan benar-benar bilang supaya kau bolos kuliah saja …."

"… Gawat … kalau kau benar-benar bilang seperti itu."

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tatapan laki-laki itu mengarah pada televisi yang menampilkan berita siang dalam bahasa yang tak terlalu Ino pahami. Namun, yang bisa dengan segera Ino pahami adalah, Sasuke tak benar-benar sedang memperhatikan acara televisi tersebut.

Laki-laki itu hanya … menghindari bertatap mata dengan Ino.

"Gawat? Kenapa?"

Sesaat ….

Karena setelah itu, kini Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Ino. Tatapan keduanya terkunci.

"Kalau kau benar-benar bilang seperti itu, aku … jadi nggak mau pergi ke mana pun."

Keterkejutan membuat mulut Ino terbuka sedikit. Keterkejutan membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih gila. Keterkejutan membuatnya … benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

Tak ada yang berkata-kata hingga Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan segera memperlihatkan punggungnya. Pegangan Ino pada ujung lengan kemeja laki-laki itu pun terlepas—seperti halnya Ino yang juga segera terlepas dari kutukan kaku yang baru saja yang menderanya.

Tak hanya sampai di sana, seolah ada benang tak terlihat yang menariknya, Ino pun kini sudah berdiri, mengikuti Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya teracung, hendak menepuk punggung Sasuke. Tapi Ino urung. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan memilih untuk menatap lantai.

"Su-sudah jam segini, ya. Pergilah. Nanti kau terlambat."

Tak ada jawaban, Ino pun sedikit mendongak.

"Kaudengar aku, 'kan?"

Ino bisa melihat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah pulang nanti, kabarin, ya?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa, lho, ya! Janji!"

Lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Ino menelan ludah.

 _Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Uh—aku belum ingin berpisah, tapi …._

Kala itu, Sasuke sudah memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap ke arah Ino. Secara tak terduga, laki-laki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Mata Ino membelalak. Kejutan macam apa lagi ini? Apa … Sasuke memang orang yang begitu penuh kejutan seperti ini?

Ah, tapi Ino tentu tak bisa dan tak akan melupakan perkenalan pertamanya dengan seorang UchihaTomato, 'kan? Seharusnya, Ino yang paling tahu bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya … meskipun dingin, meskipun tampak kasar, tapi dia punya sisi lain. Sisi yang menunjukkan kehangatan dan kepedulian.

Entah pada orang lain. Ino ingin percaya bahwa sisi ini hanya Sasuke tunjukkan padanya.

 _Pada Ino seorang._

Demikianlah Ino berjalan perlahan tapi pasti. Lalu ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau kuliahku sudah selesai," bisik Sasuke. "Setelah itu, kita bisa makan malam bersama. Atau kalau kau mau melihat-lihat pemandangan malam, aku bisa mengantarmu …."

"Menginaplah di sini nanti."

"Ng?"

Ino sedikit mendorong Sasuke. Lalu, dengan senyum yang tak bisa (atau tak mau) ia sembunyikan lagi, Ino mengulang perkataannya,

"Kubilang, malam ini menginaplah di sini."

o-o-o-o-o

 _15 Agutus 2017._

Ino mengatur alarmnya agar berbunyi pada pukul enam pagi kemarin malam. Nyatanya, baru pukul lima dan ia sudah terbangun.

Ia melirik ke samping kanannya, ke arah sofa. Sasuke masih terbaring pulas di sana. Bukan pemandangan yang buruk untuk dilihat pertama kalinya setelah membuka mata. Seulas senyum pun melintas di wajah Ino.

Tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi semalam. Pulang Sasuke kuliah, ia membawakan Ino makan malam. Ino yang sudah kelelahan sehabis berkeliling karena tuntutan pekerjaannya merasa sangat bersyukur. Setelah makan, malam itu mereka habiskan dengan menonton beberapa film di laptop Sasuke.

Kecanggungan sudah tak mereka rasakan. Dan meski kerap kali posisi mereka begitu dekat dan intimnya, tapi semua yang mereka lakukan benar-benar aktivitas yang … biasa. Entah Ino harus mensyukuri atau menyesali.

Ino sebenarnya bukan tipe pemalu. Ia bisa sangat, sangat berisik. Ia pun terbiasa bergaul dan menyuarakan apa-apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia pun tak akan sungkan dan segan saat ada sesuatu yang diinginkan.

Namun, dengan Sasuke?

Ia merasa … menjadi sosok yang sedikit berbeda. Ia belum bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Apa ini hal yang baik atau justru sebaliknya, Ino tidak tahu. Entah Sasuke bisa melihatnya atau tidak, Ino pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Ino sudah tidak bisa lagi menghindar dari perasaannya. Ia tak mau lagi menekan perasaannya di balik kata-kata tak mau berharap.

 _Sepertinya aku memang … terlalu jatuh cinta padanya …._

Ino bangun dari posisi tidurnya secara hati-hati. Beberapa saat, ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia merapikan baju piyama putih tipisnya (dengan motif gambar anak ayam yang sangat lucu!) sembari mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke beberapa kali. Setelah yakin bahwa Sasuke belum akan terbangun, Ino pun mengikat rambut panjangnya yang sudah melebihi punggung dan kemudian berdiri.

Ia melangkah dengan sangat perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara tak perlu. Pertama ke kamar mandi. Sekitar sepuluh menit ia menggunakan kamar mandi—tidak ia belum mandi, hanya sikat gigi mencuci muka, dan … yah urusan lainnya di pagi hari.

Sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah berganti posisi di atas sofa. Namun, laki-laki itu masih dalam keadaan berbaring dan matanya masih terpejam.

Ino tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Padahal ia tak keberatan jika Sasuke mau berbagi ranjang dengannya. Namun, ia pun tak ingin memaksa jika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia memilih untuk tidur di sofa saja. Toh sofanya empuk dengan panjang dan lebar yang cukup untuk bisa dijadikan tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Masih tak mau membangunkan Sasuke, Ino mendekat ke arah meja dengan penghangat air di atasnya. Ino pikir, ia bisa menyeduh teh terlebih dahulu sementara menunggu Sasuke bangun. Baru setelahnya, mereka bersama-sama ke restoran yang ada di lantai satu untuk sarapan.

Bersamaan dengan teh yang selesai diseduh, suara Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya terdengar.

"Ino?"

Karena aroma teh? Atau karena Ino terlalu berisik? Yang lebih penting daripada itu …

 _GOOOODDD! APA-APAAN SUARA SERAK YANG SEXY ITU?!_

"K-kau sudah bangun?" Ino beranjak ke arah Sasuke yang sudah dalam posisi duduk. Sementara ia berusaha bersikap tenang, dalam hatinya Ino terus menyerukan, _Tenang, Ino! Tenang! Kuatkan dirimu!_

Laki-laki itu menguap sekali sebelum mengusap matanya secara perlahan. Ia memandang-mandangi Ino yang masih berdiri dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Mau? Ini teh sakura yang kemarin."

Ino tak menyangka, tapi tak bisa kaget lagi saat Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menyambut uluran cangkir darinya. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mulai menyeruput teh sakura seduhan Ino, Ino pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Lama-lama, Ino merasa begitu terbiasa dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Ia tak lagi merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan sejenis ini. Sebaliknya, ia pergunakan tiap detiknya untuk bisa memahat sosok Sasuke dalam ingatannya.

"Gimana?"

"Gimana apanya? Ya rasa teh …," jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan cangkir yang masih berisi itu ke atas meja.

"Yaaaaa, iyaaaa siiih …." Ino mulai sedikit berani mengeraskan suaranya. "Tapi apa kau nggak merasa apa-apa? Bangun pagi, sudah ada yang menyeduhkan teh untuk—"

Ucapan Ino terpotong tatkala Sasuke tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas paha Ino yang hanya dilapisi celana berbahan kain tipis selutut.

"Jangan berisik, Ino. Masih terlalu pagi …."

"Oh …."

Tanpa keinginan untuk menyanggah lebih lanjut, perlahan, tangan Ino terangkat untuk membelai rambut Sasuke yang sudah kembali memejamkan mata. Sekali, dua kali ….

Lalu Sasuke kembali mengubah posisi. Kali ini laki-laki itu seolah membenamkan wajahnya di perut Ino sementara tangannya kemudian memeluk pinggang Ino.

 _A-A-A-AAAAAA! TUNG—SASUKE BISA-BISA TAHU ADA BUNTALAN LEMAKKU DI SITUUUU!_

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

" _Ssshh_! Apa yang kubilang tadi soal masih pagi dan jangan berisik?"

"Tapi!"

"Kau mencemaskan lemakmu?"

Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tapi tak ada rasa tersinggung di sana. Apa lagi, setelah itu, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan memamerkan sebuah cengiran.

"Bodoh," imbuhnya sambil kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Ino. "Ini yang sering kauceritakan di telepon? Aku tambah gemuklah, inilah, itulah …."

"Tapi memang—"

"Aku nggak peduli hal seperti itu. Ketimbang kurus tapi kau sakit-sakitan."

Jantung Ino kembali mempermaikannya! Kali ini, ia seakan baru saja dipaksa berlari cepat dalam waktu sepuluh menit tanpa jeda lalu saat kau memelankan larimu, kau bisa merasakan detaknya yang tak karuan.

Sementara Sasuke?

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke menguap sekali lagi. Lalu, ia berdiri dan melakukan sedikit perenggangan. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa! Lebih buruk ….

"Aku mau siap-siap."

"Eh?"

"Kok 'eh'? Hari ini aku ada kuliah dari pagi. Aku mau pulang dulu untuk mengambil buku yang ketinggalan. Aku lupa, bukunya harus dikembalikan hari ini," jelas Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yaah …." Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Aku datang ke sini juga bukan untuk liburan, sih. Hari ini aku juga harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Besok malam kan aku sudah— _awawaawa_!"

Sasuke kembali menyela ucapan Ino. Kali ini, ia mencubit pipi perempuan itu dengan gemas.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar. Namun, entah mengapa, Ino bisa merasakan. Sasuke tak ingin ada suasana sedih saat ini.

Ia pun … tak ingin merusak saat-saat ini. Saat-saat yang seharusnya sangat menyenangkan ini ….

"Uuuh …," rintih Ino sembari mengelus pipinya. "Tega, ya!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

Sasuke pun balas tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah, aku numpang mandi dulu, ya."

Sekelebat ide merasuki pemikiran Ino. Ia pun menyambar ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, Sasuke!" ujar Ino sembari berdiri cepat-cepat. Ia setengah menekan pundak Sasuke sembari menyorongkan ponselnya ke depan wajah mereka berdua. " _Say chikiiii!_ "

"Hei, Ino!"

Ino pun mengambil foto mereka dengan kamera depan.

"Wajah baru bangun tidurmu harus diabadikan! Haha!"

"Penting banget, sih?"

"Yuk sekali lagi!" ujar Ino seolah Sasuke tak mengatakan apa pun sebelumnya.

Meski terlihat keberatan, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak melarang Ino mengambil foto mereka berdua. Bahkan, Ino sempat mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan aplikasi yang membuat wajah mereka terlihat lucu dan konyol.

Kegiatan foto-foto mereka terhenti saat alarm di ponsel Ino berbunyi dengan begitu nyaringnya. Sasuke pun berlalu ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ino yang kemudian mengecek gambar-gambar yang sudah tersimpan di ponselnya dengan hati yang berbunga-berbunga.

o-o-o-o-o

 _16 Agutus 2017._

Ino menyeka air mata yang sudah meleleh membasahi pipinya. Apa … cuma sampai di sini? Apa semua yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka, akan berakhir seperti ini saja?

Tak ada perubahan apa-apa. Hanya Ino yang datang dan pergi.

Sesederhana itukah?

Lalu apa artinya kejadian di lift saat mereka akan turun untuk sarapan kemarin? Saat Ino secara tak sengaja kembali mengungkit soal waktu kepulangannya, Sasuke mendadak menyelipkan jemarinya ke jemari Ino. Jarak dekat di antara mereka membuat Ino tak bisa lagi memikirkan apa yang hendak ia katakan.

Tanpa kata-kata, kedua mata kelam itu seolah berusaha menenangkan Ino. _Tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja._

Baik-baik saja, heh?

Dia di mana sekarang?

Apa dia juga lupa, kemarin malam, saat Ino tengah berdiri di beranda, tiba-tiba saja laki-laki yang baru selesai mandi itu memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma sampo dan sabun yang sama … Ino tak pernah membayangkan bahwa rasanya akan sebegitu memabukkan.

Tapi, apa hanya dia yang terperdaya?

Bahwa … Sasuke tak merasakan perasaan yang sama?

Memikirkannya, membuat Ino merasa sesak. Ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ya, kali ini ketidaknyamanan yang lain.

 _Dia sudah berjanji akan datang dan mengantarkanku sampai bandara, 'kan?_

Tapi, berapa jam Ino sudah menunggu tadi?

Ino sampai di bandara pukul tujuh. Pesawatnya seharusnya berangkat pukul sembilan. Namun, sampai detik-detik terakhir pun, Sasuke tidak datang. Bahkan sekarang, laki-laki itu tak bisa dihubungi.

Apa arti … kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa hari yang singkat ini? Apa Sasuke benar-benar hanya mempermainkan Ino?

"Tega … ya …?"

Air mata Ino semakin deras membasahi wajahnya, meski ia tak ingin. Setidaknya, tidak di tempat umum seperti ini.

~o. O. o~

Menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, Ino menggemeretakkan giginya sesaat. Setelah itu, ia menarik napas panjang dan medongakkan kepala. Lima menit sudah ia membiarkan air matanya tumpah. Entah orang akan melihatnya seperti apa, ia sudah tidak peduli.

Kepalanya sudah terlalu penuh. Tak ada tempat dan waktu untuk mengurusi pandangan orang.

"Sasuke …," gumamnya lirih. "Lihat apa yang sudah kauperbuat padaku."

Seolah menunggu Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak ponsel Ino bergetar. Ia sedikit terkejut tapi tak lama-lama membiarkan rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya.

Sebuah pesan baru datang.

Dari Sasuke.

Sebuah foto. Bagian depan bandara.

Mata Ino memandang kosong.

 _Baru sampai, huh?_

Satu pesan baru lagi masuk.

'Maaf. Aku sudah berusaha secepatnya untuk sampai.'

'Tapi …'

'Kau sudah check in, ya?'

'Sudah akan boarding?'

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

'Maaf. Aku tak sempat … mengatakan hal yang paling ingin kukatakan padamu.'

Jemari Ino mulai mengetik. Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengirimkan pesan lain, Ino berhasil mengirimkan pesannya terlebih dahulu.

'Pesawatku delay kok.'

'Maaf ya, Ino. Safe flight. Sampai berjumpa lagi suatu saat nanti.'

'Oh? Itu yang mau kaukatakan padaku? Safe flight dan sampai berjumpa lagi?'

'Delay? Berapa lama?'

'Sejam doang kok. Sebentar lagi juga sudah akan berangkat.'

'Mungkin …'

Beberapa saat berlalu dan tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ino sudah benar-benar akan menyerah saat mendadak ponselnya berdering.

Panggilan video dari Sasuke.

 _T-tidak! Tidak mau! Aku baru saja menangis! Mukaku pasti nggak karuan!_

Spontan, Ino menolak panggilan tersebut. Begitu tombol penolakan tertekan dan nama Sasuke menghilang dari layar, hanya 'Ah …' yang bisa tercetus dari mulut Ino.

Beruntungnya, Ino tak diberikan kesempatan untuk murung dan menyesal karena sekali lagi, Sasuke berusaha menghubunginya. Akhirnya, Ino memberanikan diri mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah memberikan beberapa sentuhan pada mata dan pipinya. Ia tak boleh terlihat terlalu kusut!

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia terlihat seolah tengah mengamati wajah Ino.

Ketahuan. Pasti ketahuan! Bahwa Ino baru saja menangis ….

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino lagi dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat ceria. Suara bising yang keluar dari ponselnya membuat Ino mengernyitkan alis sesaat.

"Sasuke, kau mau ngomong apa? Cepatlah~!"

Tanpa suara, mendadak saja mulut Sasuke bergerak-gerak. Mata Ino berusaha menangkap apa yang hendak Sasuke sampaikan saat itu. Dalam sekejap saja, mata Ino membelalak—terperangah.

Kata-kata yang ia tunggu ….

Kata-kata cinta itu ….

Setelah memastikan waktu keberangkatan yang pasti pada petugas berseragam, dengan alasan ada barang yang tertinggal, Ino meminta izin keluar dari ruang tunggu _boarding_. Sebelumnya ia menitipkan tas kopernya pada petugas yang ada sebelum ia melesat secepat yang ia bisa.

Ia tak terbiasa berlari. Apalagi dengan sepatu berhak tinggi yang menjadi andalannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa membuang waktu.

Ia harus bertemu Sasuke. Harus.

Harus.

Setidaknya, sebelum ia pulang dan sebelum mereka tak bisa bertemu lagi untuk beberapa saat.

Ino berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Ia melewati eskalator dengan gegabah, hampir saja terjungkal kalau ia tidak berpegangan pada selusur eskalator. Namun ia tidak ingin berhenti barang sedetik pun. Bahkan untuk mengatur napas pun ….

Samar-samar, Ino tahu. Ia baru akan bisa bernapas lega jika ia sudah bisa melihat Sasuke. Sekali lagi.

Dan … ia tidak salah.

"Ino …."

Sambil menggigit bibir bawah, Ino berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah Sasuke. Ino masih menangis, tapi ia sudah tak lagi merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Karena ada Sasuke. Karena ia bisa melihat Sasuke sekali lagi.

Laki-laki yang sempat bergerak satu langkah sebelum terdiam dan membiarkan Ino mendekatinya.

Laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang … begitu Ino inginkan.

Setelah jarak di antara keduanya semakin menipis, Ino merasa tubuhnya tertarik. Dalam sekejap, ia pun terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Di dada Sasuke, ia menangis. Sementara dalam diam, laki-laki itu membelai kepala Ino.

"Ino, aku menyayangimu," bisik Sasuke kemudian.

Dengan suara parau, Ino yang sudah tak bisa berpikir banyak menjawab, "Aku juga. Aku juga, Sasuke. Aku … menyayangimu. Sangat …."

Lalu, satu kecupan hangat mendarat di ujung bibir Ino. Tak sampai menyentuh bibirnya.

Kepala Ino masih terasa begitu penuh oleh hal-hal yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan secara benar. Saat itu, apa yang ia lakukan semata-mata didorong oleh spontanitas belaka. Namun, Ino tahu pasti, ia tak akan menyesal. Ia tahu pasti, ia menginginkan hal ini.

Dan Ino memang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Karena itulah, ia pun melancarkan satu ciuman balik di bibir Sasuke.

Persetan dengan pandangan orang. Tapi toh di sekitar mereka sudah tak ada banyak orang. Kecuali petugas bandara dan beberapa pegawai restoran.

Ino tak berhenti. Sasuke pun tak langsung mundur.

Mereka meluapkan segalanya di sana, di satu saat itu.

Satu perasaan yang sama yang pada akhirnya

bisa tersampaikan secara jelas ….

o-o-o-o-o

 _29 September 2018._

Di ruang tunggu keberangkatan, Ino kembali mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menyibukkan pikirannya. Ia tak mau terus dikuasai oleh kenangan yang tak akan bisa ia raih. Semua yang ada di masa lalu, memang sebaiknya tetap berada di masa lalu—jangan disentuh.

Namun, apa daya. Kali ini, bukan maunya kembali ke tempat ini. Dan ia bersyukur bahwa selama perjalanan tugasnya, ia tak sampai harus bertemu dengan lelaki yang sudah memutuskannya begitu saja.

Ah—bukan memutuskan.

Mendiamkan? Mengabaikan tanpa penjelasan sedikit pun?

Membuangnya?

Ino meringis. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut yang kini panjangnya hanya sedikit di bawah telinga dengan sedikit frustrasi.

"Cih! Sudah, tak usah kauingat-ingat lagi, Ino. Semua hanyalah masa lalu."

 _Forum pecinta tomat, kota ini, janji untuk bersama-sama mengelilingi kota—yang tak pernah terealisasikan_

 _Lalu dia, juga hubungan kami …_

 _… semua hanya masa lalu!_

Pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan segera berangkat akhirnya terdengar setelah menunggu dua jam lebih lama dari waktu yang seharusnya. Ino menghela napas. Entah akibat lelah karena sudah menunggu sekian lama atau lega karena pada akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _Seberapa lama pun kau menunggu …._

Ino menarik koper kecilnya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang mantap.

 _Kali ini …_

Ia tak akan kembali untuk ketiga kalinya. Meski atasannya memintanya sekali pun, ia akan menolak habis-habisan.

 _… dia sudah tidak akan datang._

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _ ***END***_

* * *

Yaaa … beginilaaahhhh saking pengennya nelurin fict lagi. Hahaha! Dibilang kambek bukan, tapi masih berasa kaku. _Anyway_ , terlepas dari macam-macam kekurangan, sedikitnya saya berasa bangga loh bisa menyelesaikan fict ini. Hahaha. /utang fict _multichapter_ gimana, oi? / _slapped_

S-sebenarnya mau ngelanjutin fanfik yang judulnya 'Only Time Will Tell', tapi … _well_ … yah … jadi … doain aja ya, supaya ngetiknya bisa lancar ;v;)/

Sekian deh. Kritik, saran, kesan, pesan, saya tunggu kedatangannya di kotak review, ya!

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


End file.
